Dia Perfecto
by Ena-chaan
Summary: Como confesarte a tu mejor amiga? el no lo sabia lo que Tenko Ushiro necesitaba era un Dia perfecto para ello... Es mi primer Historia y es para un concurso de Gender Bender ( osea cambio de genero) espero sea de su agrado


**Titulo: Día perfecto  
Autora: Ena-chan  
Personaje Principal: Tenten  
Advertencias: Ooc. Au. Cambio de género en el personaje Principal  
Pareja; Tenten- Yamanaka Ino  
Este trabajo es sobre el concurso Gender Bender del Grupo Naruto All Project  
**

** Día perfecto  
**  
-aaaah… -suspiro por décima vez un hombre de cabello castaño alborotado de ojos color chocolate; pero como evitar no suspirar , si después de todo no sabía cómo decirle a Yamanaka Ino ( la cual cabe recalcar era su mejor amiga ) que la amaba, que era la luz de sus ojos, las estrellas de su cielo; bueno…, si sabía, pero no podía, con solo pensarlo sus piernas temblaban y comenzaba a sudar frió; si, realmente su problema era su nerviosismo ante el tema y eso lo deprimía por que el Tenko Ushiro un hombre seguro de sí, atractivo, carismático y extrovertido, nunca se había sentido así de nervioso delante de una persona.  
-Y ahora, ¿qué tienes tú?, ¿porque tan pensativo? –escucho la voz de una mujer, una voz que conocía más que bien.  
-Ino-chan –sonrió el castaño tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y mandar todas las ideas locas que venían a su mente de confesarse a su mejor amiga - pensé que hoy era tu día de descanso-siguió sonriendo amable y camino junto con ella hacia unas bancas que estaban situadas en el lovi de la empresa.  
-si realmente lo es –se sentó alado de él la rubio- solo que Shikamaru me hablo diciendo que recogiera unos papeles en la oficina y eme aquí –suspiro, ese suspiro delataba estrés y fastidio.  
- ¿q que tal si vamos a comer algún lado? –se armo de valor el Ushiro.  
-Claro que si –se levanto de inmediato y le mostró una hermosa sonrisa a Tenko- venga –tomo de la mano al castaño y lo paro de la banca; y así se dirigieron los dos a la salida de la empresa, parecía que el día para Tenko empezaba a cambiar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
No podía creer como estaba yendo todo, habían ido a comer y platicaron de trivialidades y cosas del pasado, recordando a personas del instituto, hablando de cómo sus amigos ahora estaban con personas que las habían hecho cambiar a bien y entre otras cosas, acabando de comer se dirigieron al centro comercial en donde Ino por supuesto aprovecho y lo jalo a tiendas de ropa.

-Ino-chan, todo eso te vas a probar –miro sorprendido todo el montón de ropa que sus flacos brazos podían cargar- no crees, ¿qué es demasiado?  
-Por supuesto que no Ten-kun –siguió tomando ropa y cuando sus brazos no pudieron más le paso un poco de ropa a él- ahora vamos me vas ayudar a probarme esta ropa –se dirigió la rubia hacia los vestidores.  
-sigo diciendo que es demasiado-entonces tomo en cuenta que había dicho Ino, ella dijo ''me ayudaras a probarme la ropa…'' a probarle la ropa, se sonrojo de inmediato por las imágenes pervertidas que vinieron a su mente- ''por dios Tenko contrólate deja de pensar en eso''.  
-¡Tenko! –el grito de su amiga lo saco de todos sus pensamientos y fue de inmediato donde ella para ayudarle, tratando de olvidar lo que había pensado hace unos instantes- ''si lo mejor es olvidarme de eso'' –y así ayudo a la Yamanaka a probarse la ropa, aunque diferente como él había pensado, solo le estuvo pasando la ropa cada que ella lo pedía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de 3 horas en la tienda por fin habían salido de allí, y que alivio, un minuto más y estaba seguro que se ahorcaba, le encantaba estar con Ino pero ella definitivamente era una compradora compulsiva.  
- Oye Ino – soltó de repente, quería hablar sobre algo, hace rato se habían quedado callados aunque no hubiera sido un silencio incomodo sentía la necesidad de hablar.  
-¿mmh? –Se giro a verlo con una sonrisa - ¿qué pasa?  
- Que te parece si… -miro de reojo no se le ocurría nada-''estúpido'' –se reprimió-''debí haber pensado algo antes de hablar, seguramente esto se me pego de Lee y de Naruto''- frunció un poco el sello y entonces lo vio, vio el lugar que lo salvaría de su estupidez- ¿vamos al cine?

Hubo un breve silencio

-¡Kyaaa! Si si vamos salió una película que quiero ver –jalo de nuevo la rubia al castaño dirigiéndose al cine a toda velocidad.  
Su idea había resultado perfecta.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con las dos entradas en mano, vio a todos lados buscando a su linda rubia de ojos azules.  
Cuando la encontró los dos se dirigieron a la sala asignada.  
-vi esta película en cartelera y moría por verla-se sentó con Tenko realmente emocionada la rubia.  
-¿Enserio? Entonces me alegro el haber dicho que viniéramos al cine –sonrió y comió un poco de palomitas.  
Las luces se apagaron y la película empezó a rodar, estaba expectante ante la película realmente no sabía de que trataba pero, por lo que sabia y por cómo veía a Ino de emocionada era una película de amor y si bien el no era devoto a esas películas, ahora necesitaba ideas para declararse hacia Ino, era idiota lo que pensaba y cobarde porque simplemente debía decirlo pero no podía, si realmente era idiota.

-¡No, no te mueras Johan!-dijo la rubia-.  
Se giro para verla y esta tenia lagrimas a punto de caer, trago saliva, se armo de valor y toma la mano de la rubia y sorprendente mente ella reforzó el agarre, esto era bueno, ¿oh no? si, él pensaba que si tal vez ahora tenía más oportunidad que antes o quizás pasaba de ''Friend Zone'' a ''Super Friend Zone''…..  
Eso lo Hizo dudar de nuevo, si bien había tomado valor, ahora eso se iba a la mierda, estaba más preocupado que antes de que si ella lo rechazaba su amistad se fuera por el callo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-La película fue tan triste pero a la vez romántica, definitivamente ame esta película, a ti te gusto –le pregunto Ino al Ushiro-.  
-Pues si me gusto aun que creo que realmente no debería haber muerto Johan-salió del cine con ella el castaño.  
Siguieron caminando por el centro comercial platicaban mientras caminaban y sin darse cuenta seguían tomados de la mano.

-Vamos a comprar un Helado-comento el castaño y se dirigieron allí, pidieron dos copas de helados y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana.  
-Oye Tenko y como te está yendo en el trabajo, me comento Shikamaru que te van ascender -.  
-Si, me van ascender –sonrió emocionado- pensé que nunca ascendería pero veme ya voy a estar como sub director de ventas  
-Me alegro mucho por ti Tenko, es magnífico que por fin reconozcan tus esfuerzos-comió un poco de helado- y… no te gusta nadie..?  
Casi escupió el helado por la pregunta ¿¡que si le gustaba alguien!? Claro que le gustaba alguien- ''si me gustas tú, me gustas'' –apretó con fuerza la cuchara entre sus manos tratando de tomar el valor para confesarse pero ese valor no llegaba- p pues… a ti –trato de evadir la pregunta-.  
-¿A mi…? Pues si me gusta alguien pero tengo mis dudas si yo también le gusto a el –suspiro algo desapasionada- comienzo a pensar que no, aunque quisiera decirle lo que siento tengo algo de miedo –se rió nerviosa la de ojos aguazul-  
Lo que ella dijo hizo que sintiera una punzada en el pecho, le gustaba alguien y apostaba todo que no era él, y eso, le dolía- Deberías tomar valor, deberías intentar confesarte a el porque si no te puedes arrepentir Ino-chan –le dijo Tenko, el debería tomar ese consejo, debería decirle ahora, pasara lo que pasara, si a ella le gustaba otra persona estaba preparado para el rechazo, solo le diría que deseaba que su amistad perdurara a pesar de la situación, si eso haría- y sabes Ino-chan –levanto la mirada y miro a la Yamanaka, sosteniendo su mirada- Yo t –apenas pronunciar esas palabras algo lo silencio que era eso que sentía que pegaba con sus labios a si era los labios de su rubia amiga y su verdadero amor, espera…, estaba pasando lo que pensaba, los labios de su rubia pegados con los suyos, se estaban ¡besando..!  
-Tienes razón Tenko, debo confesarme antes de que me arrepienta por no hacerlo, Te amo Tenko Ushiro, yo te amo…  
- Y yo… -estaba en shock ella lo amaba a él esto lo hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo, una sonrisa boba surco su rostro y miro de nuevo a Ino con más seguridad- yo también te amo Ino Yamanka te he amado siempre y ahora te pido que seas mi novia-tomo su mano-  
-Ser tu novia… -vio su mano tomada con la suya y vio al Ushiro a los ojos- claro que si acepto –una sonrisa realmente grande se dibujo en su rostro delicado y blanco y sus ojos aguazul brillaron de felicidad-.  
Y con esa respuesta a Tenko no se le ocurrió más que besarla con amor con felicidad y demás emociones en ese beso, porque después de todo este día había acabado perfecto

* * *

Ena: Holaaa :3 esta es mi primera historia y como ven para un concurso ^^U espero me haya quedado bien y me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía sin mas espero la hayan disfrutado ^^


End file.
